


Everybody hates Ruby Rose

by KnowYourLover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Beating, Canon Rewrite, Character Bashing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Mind Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Screenplay/Script Format, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnowYourLover/pseuds/KnowYourLover
Summary: The fanfic follows the plot of the first four volumes of RWBY with a change, everybody hates Ruby Rose for no apparent reason, but things are not always what they seem at first.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	1. Volume 1 Episode 1: Ruby Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is a FanFic I dropped a few years ago for personal reasons, you could consider this a definitive edition of that fic for the following reasons:
> 
> \- Grammar and spelling corrections (note that English is not my first nor my second language).  
> \- Other corrections.  
> \- Continuation of the story after reaching the point I dropped it at.

_Roman Torchwick and his henchmen enter a dust shop. Roman takes a look at the dust crystals and stares at the shopkeeper._

**Roman** : Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?

_One of the henchmen points his gun at the shopkeeper._

**Shopkeeper** : ( _Raising his hands_ ) P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!

**Roman** : Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money. ( _To the henchmen_ ) Grab the Dust.

_The henchmen start robbing the dust crystals and the liquid dust when one of them notices a little girl wearing a red hood. He approaches her and tries to get her attention, but she's listening to music. The henchman grabs her by the shoulder and turns her, he recognizes her at first glance._

**Henchman** : I see, I didn't expect to see you here Ruby Rose.

**Ruby** : Do you know me?

**Henchman** : Of course I do. ( _Points his gun at Ruby_ ) Last words?

_Without answering the henchman's question Ruby kicks him out the dust shop. Roman sends another henchman to see what's going on but Ruby kicks him out the shop as well and jumps outside. Ruby takes out Crescent Rose and Roman stares at her._

**Roman** : Okay… Kill her!

_Roman's henchmen go after Ruby, but she easily defeats the ones who get near her with her scythe while shooting the ones who try to shoot her from a longer distance. It takes less than a minute for Ruby to defeat all of Roman's henchmen, but Roman climbed onto the roof of a near building. After checking that the shopkeeper is alright Ruby chases after Roman Torchwick._

**Roman** : You surely are a persistent girl Ruby Rose, and I would gladly kill you right here, right now… ( _A Bullhead comes to pick up Roman_ ) But I've got other business to take care of.

_Roman throws a fire dust crystal at Ruby's feet and shoots at it with his cane after getting into the Bullhead. A woman in a purple cape gets between the explosion and Ruby, blocking it with a magical circle._

**Ruby** : You saved me. Thank you.

**Glynda** : ( _Turns and takes her hands to her face as she sees who she just saved_ ) Ruby Rose… Had I known it was you I wouldn't have saved you. ( _Sighs_ )

_The Bullhead flies away._

**Ruby** : That was so cool. Are you a huntress? Can I have your autograph?

**Glynda** : Shut up!

_Glynda kicks Ruby off the building. Ruby's aura gets depleted and she loses consciousness as she falls to the ground._

* * *

_Ruby wakes up in a dark room with a desk and a chair. Glynda approaches Ruby and slaps her._

**Glynda** : You fool! You put the lives of many innocent civilians in danger.

**Ruby** : It wasn't my fault. I was in the dust shop when some…

_Glynda slaps Ruby even harder than before. Ruby starts crying and sobbing while caressing her cheek._

**Glynda** : I don't care about what happened, the important thing is that what you did was wrong and you deserve a punishment for it. That's not the reason why I brought you here though, here's a man who wants to talk with you.

_A man in green comes into the room while holding a mug of coffee. He takes a sip of coffee and closely looks at Ruby's face._

**Ozpin** : You… Are quite ugly.

**Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) I'm not.

_Ozpin takes out a scroll and starts showing Ruby a recording of her fight with Roman's henchmen._

**Ozpin** : Tell me Ruby Rose. Who taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?

**Ruby** : ( _Stops crying and starts speaking in an excited tone_ ) That was my uncle Qrow! He said that he hoped that I had an accident with it and beheaded myself. Of course he was kidding, I mean, he's my uncle so he loves me, even if he's always insulting and threatening me it's just a joke. He's a huntsman and a really cool person who I…

**Ozpin** : Enough! Do you know who I am?

**Ruby** : Of course I do. You are Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon.

**Ozpin** : Do you want to come to my school?

**Ruby** : More than anything.

**Ozpin** : Cool, then I'll let you in. Maybe with some luck you'll get eaten alive by an Ursa and we'll never have to see you again.

* * *

_The scene changes to the airship to Beacon. Yang Xiao Long punches Ruby in the face, throwing her to the ground. She starts yelling at Ruby while kicking her._

**Yang** : Why did you come here? I was going to be two years away from you in Beacon! You better not end up in the same team as me, or else I'll punch your stupid face every morning for the rest of our stay in Beacon.

**Ruby** : ( _Gets into fetal position and starts crying_ ) Why? I love you sis.

**Yang** : ( _Kicks Ruby as hard as she can, throwing her against one of the airship's walls_ ) If you ever call me sis again consider yourself dead, I don't want to have anything to do with you Ruby!

_Yang's attention is brought to a news broadcast playing in the airship._

**Cyril** : Many witnesses reported seeing Ruby Rose near the crime scene. The famous criminal Roman Torchwick almost killed her but, unfortunately, the little girl is still alive. Back to you, Lisa.

**Lisa** : Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted...

_The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it._

**Glynda** : Hello, and welcome to Beacon!

**Yang** : Who's that?

**Glynda** : My name is Glynda Goodwitch.

**Yang** : Oh.

**Glynda** : You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." ( _disappears_ )

_Ruby stands up and looks out the window._

**Ruby** : ( _Looking out the window_ ) Hey sis, look, we can see Signal from here!

_Yang grabs Ruby's head and starts repeatedly smashing it against the window._

**Yang** : ( _While smashing Ruby's head against the window_ ) What did I just tell you about calling me that? You stupid little girl!

**Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!

_A boy can be heard puking somewhere in the airship._

**Yang** : ( _Stops smashing Ruby's head against the window_ ) I'll forgive you this time, but if you ever call me sis again I won't be so kind.

**Ruby** : ( _Still crying_ ) Thank you.

_The scene fades to black while Ruby is still crying._


	2. Volume 1 Episode 2: The Shining Beacon

_An airship lands on Beacon's yard. Yang drags an unconscious Ruby out of the airship and wakes her up with a slap._

**Yang:** _(While slapping Ruby)_ Wake up! We're already in Beacon.

**Ruby** : I'm already awake, no need to keep slapping me.

**Yang** : ( _Keeps slapping Ruby)_ Shut up! You don't tell me what to do!

**Ruby** : I'm sorry Yang.

**Yang** : ( _Stops_ ) Fine, but just because you didn't call me that thing I don't want you to call me. Anyway, I'm going with my friends for now; hope I never see you again.

_Yang leaves with a bunch of black silhouettes._

**Ruby** : Wait! I don't know where to go.

* * *

_Ruby starts exploring Beacon's courtyard. She's sad and lost. Suddenly she hears a voice._

**???:** You!

_Ruby turns. She sees a white-haired girl with a scar on her left eye. The girl approaches Ruby and grabs her by the shoulders._

**Weiss** : You are Ruby Rose!

**Ruby** : ( _Scared and confused at the same time_ ) Hi! Nice to meet you! ( _Tries to fake a smile_ ).

**Weiss** : It's not nice to meet you. It's a disgrace that someone like you has been admitted into Beacon.

**Ruby** : Why? I haven't done anything wrong.

_Weiss stabs Ruby in the stomach with Myrtenaster twice. The first stab breaks Ruby's aura, Ruby falls on her knees bleeding and crying after the second stab. A black-haired girl wearing a bow approaches them._

**Blake** : What's going on here?

**Ruby** : ( _C_ rying and _covering her wound with her hand)_ Help me _, please._

**Blake** : Sure.

_Blake extends her hand to help Ruby._

**Ruby** : Thank you.

**Weiss** : No! That girl is Ruby Rose!

_Blake looks again at Ruby and recognizes her._

**Blake** : Ewww.

_Blake kicks Ruby in the face before she can reach her hand. Ruby loses consciousness._

**Blake** : Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. I don't like you, I don't like your family and I don't like your family's company, but you saved me from touching that filthy Ruby girl. Thank you very much.

**Weiss** : You're welcome. Do you have a weapon too? This is your chance to stab Ruby.

**Blake** : I don't want to dirty my weapon with this girl's filthy blood. Gambol Shroud has more dignity than that. Does your weapon have a name?

**Weiss** : Yes, its name is Myrtenaster.

**Blake** : You should clean Myrtenaster, it touched Ruby Rose.

**Weiss** : Yeah, you're right.

_Blake takes out a book. The title reads "Ninjas of Love". She walks away while reading._

**Weiss** : ( _Looks at Ruby)_ Lucky you. Hadn't that girl showed up I would have killed you.

_Weiss leaves. Ruby is left unconscious lying on a puddle of her own blood and tears._

* * *

_A blond guy wearing armor wakes up Ruby and helps her stand up._

**Jaune** : Hi. You look hurt. Should we go see a doctor to treat your wounds?

**Ruby** : It's fine, this is nothing compared to my father's and sister's beatings. ( _Coughs blood_ )

_They start walking towards the auditorium._

**Jaune** : I see. My name's Jaune Arc. What about yours?

**Ruby** : My name is… ( _Thinks_ ) Marianne. That's it. My name is Marianne le Blanc.

**Jaune** : Le Blanc? Your outfit looks black and red to me.

**Ruby** : Yeah. My parents chose that name because of the color-naming tradition, but I always preferred dark colors.

**Jaune** : ( _Laughing_ ) You are a really funny and nice girl. I hope we can be friends.

**Ruby:** Yeah, me too!

* * *

_Jaune and Ruby make it to the auditorium._

**Jaune** : Is your sister in Beacon too or are…?

_Weiss approaches them and interrupts Jaune._

**Weiss** : What do you do?

**Jaune** : Hello snow angel. ( _Blinks at Weiss_ ) I'm talking with my friend Marianne.

**Weiss** : Marianne? That girl is Ruby Rose!

_Weiss shows Jaune a picture of Ruby from a newspaper cut she carries in her pocket._

**Jaune** : ( _Shocked_ ) Is that true? You are Ruby Rose?

**Ruby** : I… I can explain…

_Jaune kicks Ruby in her wound, making her fall on her knees._

**Jaune** : ( _pointing at Ruby_ ) Everybody, look! It's Ruby Rose, that girl who everybody hates! Let's insult her and throw things at her!

_Everybody starts insulting Ruby and throwing her things._

**Yang** : You are not my sister!

**Weiss** : You are disgusting!

**Blake** : Leave Beacon!

**Jaune** : You are ugly and stupid!

_Ozpin gets on the auditorium's stage. Ruby runs to the stage and jumps onto it._

**Ruby** : Help me Ozpin! I'm being bullied!

**Ozpin** : Get off the stage.

**Ruby** : But you are the headmaster! You have to help me! You shouldn't allow this kind of beheav…

_Ozpin kicks Ruby off the stage, interrupting her sentence._

**Ozpin** : This stage is for teachers only, no students.

_Ruby starts crying and looks Ozpin in the eyes._

**Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) B-but…

_Ozpin looks down at Ruby and takes a sip of coffee._

**Ozpin** : Pathetic.

_Ruby runs away from the auditorium while crying. She misses Ozpin's speech._

* * *

_That night Ruby tries to sleep hiding from Blake and Weiss. Weiss is looking for Ruby with a syringe filled of fire dust in her right hand. Blake is following Weiss and checking the spots she hasn't looked into._

**Weiss** : ( _Looking for Ruby)_ Come out Ruby. I promise I won't stab you this time.

**Blake** : No, you just want to inject her fire dust to know how the human body would react to it.

**Weiss** : It's called experimenting. It's not cruelty if it's for science.

**Blake** : Well, I'm not judging you. It's Ruby after all. She deserves it and more.

**Weiss** : Right. I'm just doing what has to be done.

_Weiss and Blake keep looking for Ruby. Ruby hugs her pillow and starts shaking in fear as she hears their steps getting closer, tears start coming out of her eyes. Suddenly, Yang gets in the scene and approaches Weiss and Blake._

**Yang** : Hey girls, Ruby is really good at hiding so I don't think we'll be able to find her tonight. Why don't we call it a night and leave it for tomorrow?

**Blake** : Sure, I'm tired.

**Weiss** : I guess you're right. I'm tired too. Let's go to sleep.

_The girls leave and go to sleep. Ruby cries in silence until she falls asleep._


	3. Volume 1Episode 3: The First Step

_A black-haired boy is sleeping when a red-haired girl approaches him and wakes him up._

**Nora** : Wake up lazy bud! ( _Starts singing)_ It's morning, it's morning, it's morning!

_The boy starts doing his morning routine like taking breakfast and brushing his teeth while Nora continues talking to him._

**Nora:** I can't believe we've been already twenty-four hours in Beacon. I mean, is not like I expected us to be expelled or something, you are the perfect student and I… well, I'm me.

_The scene changes to a locker room full of Beacon students._

**Nora** : Anyway, I came up with a plan so we can be together. Well, not together "together", that would be weird. I mean together as in the same team. You know that Ruby girl we bullied at the auditorium last night? The teachers at Beacon hate her so if we break her legs they may let us decide whoever we want as a partner.

**Ren** : Nora.

**Nora** : Yes Ren?

**Ren** : They have already stabbed, shot, kicked and insulted Ruby. I don't think they'll give us any reward for breaking her legs.

**Nora** : Awww, you're right. What could we do then? I want us to be together, not together "together"…

_They walk out of the room. They come across Ruby and Yang talking but they don't attack Ruby for now._

**Yang** : Well, today's initiation. I hope we don't end up in the same team.

**Ruby** : I just hope I find someone who doesn't hate me.

**Yang** : Impossible, everybody hates you, no exceptions.

_Ruby takes Crescent Rose out of her locker and starts cuddling it._

**Ruby** : Say whatever you want sis, when me and my sweetheart show our skills everybody will want to stay in our team.

**Yang** : What did I tell you about calling me sis?

**Ruby** : ( _Shaking in fear)_ I'm sorry, I forgot!

**Yang** : Too late.

_Yang lifts Ruby by the neck and pushes her against the wall. The camera moves to Weiss talking with a redhead wearing an armor. During their whole conversation Ruby can be heard crying in the background while Yang is repeatedly punching her._

**Weiss** : So tell me Pyrrha. Have you already found a team partner?

**Pyrrha** : Not yet, I guess whoever I end up with will be fine.

**Weiss** : Why don't you form a team with me?

**Pyrrha** : Sure.

**Weiss** : Great.

_Ruby starts begging for mercy in the background while still crying. Weiss starts an internal monologue._

**Weiss** : This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class!

**Ruby** : I'm sorry Yang!

**Weiss** :Together we will be unstoppable!

**Ruby** : I promise I'll never do it again!

**Weiss:** I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities!

**Ruby** : No please!

**Weiss** : We'll get perfect grades!

**Ruby** : Hit me harder if you want, but please…

**Weiss** : Nothing can come…

**Ruby** : ... don't break Crescent Rose!

**Weiss** : … between us now!

_Jaune pops out of nowhere between Weiss and Pyrrha. Ruby starts crying way louder than before as Yang starts hitting her harder._

**Jaune** : You know what else is great? Me.

**Weiss** : (Gets away from Jaune) Eww, you touched the Ruby girl. Get away from me.

**Jaune** : Come on snow angel, don't be so cold.

_Weiss sighs and leaves._

**Pyrrha** : Did you really touch Ruby?

**Jaune** : Yeah.

_Pyrrha grabs Jaune's hands and looks him in the eyes._

**Pyrrha** : You are so cool and manly. Please, tell me more! How did it feel like to touch Ruby? Did you puke?

_The scene fades away while Jaune and Pyrrha continue talking._

* * *

_Ozpin is drinking coffee next to a cliff while Glynda is doing something with her scroll. Beacon students are standing on silver platforms in front of them._

**Ozpin** : Listen to me. I've hidden some relics in a temple in the forest behind me. The first person you make eye contact with after landing onto the forest will be your partner during the rest of your stay in Beacon. Once you have found your partner, both of you will go to the temple, choose a relic and bring it to me. Any question?

**Jaune** : ( _Worried_ ) Yes. What do you mean landing?

**Ozpin** : Any more questions?

_No one else asks anything._

**Ozpin** : Good.

**Jaune** : You didn't ans…

_The platforms where the students were standing activate all at once, rocketing the students towards the forest. Ozpin takes a sip of coffee._

* * *

_The students use different landing strategies. Ruby uses the recoil of Crescent Rose to land, Weiss uses her glyphs, the other students use each one their own abilities. After landing, Pyrrha uses her spear to save Jaune from falling to his death._

**Ruby** : ( _Thinking while running through the forest_ ) Alright, if I find someone who doesn't know me I may be able to make a friend. What if I don't find anyone like that though? Yang should be fine as long as I don't call her sis, still too risky. Blake finds me too disgusting to actually touch me, but she might bring me to Weiss. Jaune looks nice and we had a nice conversation yesterday, but he found out who I really am. I should be fine as long as I don't come across…

_Ruby comes across Weiss. Ruby tries to run away but Weiss grabs her by her hoodie. Ruby starts crying and shaking in fear._

**Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) Please, let me go.

**Weiss** : I looked for you last night and I couldn't find you. I'm not letting you go this time!

**Ruby** : ( _Crying louder_ ) Please, let me go.

_Weiss ignores Ruby's pleads and drags her into the forest. Ruby is too scared of Weiss to even try to fight back._


	4. Volume 1 Episode 4: The Emerald Forest

_Yang is walking through the Emerald Forest looking for a partner._

**Yang** : Hello? Anybody there? I'm getting bored here. Isn't there any living being in this forest?

_She hears a rustling in the bushes and she decides to inspect them._

**Yang** : ( _Inspecting the bushes_ ) Is there anybody here?

_An Ursa jumps from behind the bushes attacking Yang. Yang dodges it but a second Ursa charges against her from behind. Yang recovers her balance and shoots at the first Ursa with Ember Celica. The first Ursa dodges it while the second Ursa tries to attack Yang again from behind. Yang barely manages to dodge the new attack, then she notices a single stand of her hair falling in front of her. Yang's eyes turn red._

**Yang** : You monsters!

_Yang jumps on the second Ursa and starts shooting and punching it at a very close rate until the Ursa falls on its knees and disappears. Yang turns to fight the other Ursa but Blake has already taken care of it._

**Yang** : ( _Smiling_ ) I could have taken care of it.

_Blake smiles back._

* * *

_Somewhere in the middle of the forest Ruby is on her knees in front of Weiss. Weiss has nailed Ruby's cape to the ground with Myrtenaster, not allowing her to escape. Weiss smiles while approaching a crying Ruby, she holds a syringe filled with fire dust on her right hand._

**Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) Please, no.

 **Weiss** : Had you come to me when I called you last night you wouldn't be going through this right now Ruby, this is your fault.

_Weiss injects the fire dust directly into Ruby's veins. Ruby starts screaming in pain while rolling on the ground as she feels her blood boiling and burning her from the inside. Ruby starts feeling scared._

**Ruby** : Help me please! I'm going to die!

 **Weiss** : Stop exaggerating. You should be grateful that you ended up in the same team as me.

_Ruby's fear, guilt and anger bring a pack of Beowolves. Weiss picks up Myrtenaster to fight the grimm. As Weiss picks up her weapon Ruby starts crawling away from her, she manages to pick up Crescent Rose and uses it to help herself stand up again, but she pukes. The fire dust mixed in the puke starts setting the forest on fire. The Beowolves start growling and run away. Weiss takes Ruby by her hood and drags her away somewhere safe._

**Weiss** : Why did you interfere? I should have been able to win that battle!

 **Ruby** : ( _Struggling to speak_ ) Help me please. I need a doctor.

 **Weiss** : Stop being so childish and talking about what you want and what you need. You are being really selfish Ruby!

 **Ruby** : I'm sorry.

 **Weiss** : Do you think apologizing solves what you just did? You set the forest on fire! There are other students going through initiation right now, they may get caught in the fire that you caused, and you intend to solve everything with just an apology? You are the worst Ruby, really the worst.

 **Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) I'm really sorry, I'm so selfish.

 **Weiss** : Yes, you are. Now let's keep moving.

_Weiss grabs Ruby by the hood again and starts dragging her somewhere else._

* * *

_Jaune and Pyrrha are walking through the forest while talking with each other. While they are making their way through the bushes Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and releases it, hitting Jaune by accident. Jaune has a scratch on his cheek now._

**Pyrrha** : I'm sorry.

 **Jaune** : It's fine.

 **Pyrrha** : Why didn't you use your aura to protect yourself?

 **Jaune** : Aurora borealis!

 **Pyrrha** : What?

 **Jaune** : Sorry, I don't know what this "aura" thing you're talking about is.

 **Pyrrha** : Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Faunus, humans and animals have aura, not grimm though, they have no soul. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting.

 **Jaune** : I see. So it's like a force field.

 **Pyrrha** : Indeed. Close your eyes.

 **Jaune** : Sure.

_Jaune closes his eyes. Pyrrha places her hand on Jaune's chest and they both start glowing._

**Pyrrha** : For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee.

_Pyrrha takes her hand away from Jaune's chest. Jaune's scratch gets healed._

**Jaune** : You healed me.

 **Pyrrha** : No, I just unlocked your aura, it's your own energy what healed you.

 **Jaune** : I see. Still, thank you.

_They keep on walking through the forest._

* * *

_Ren is sitting next to a grimm he just defeated when he hears some noise coming from a tree. Nora appears hanging upside-down from the three and touches Ren's nose while saying the word "boop"._

* * *

_Glynda and Ozpin are observing the students through their scrolls._

**Glynda** : All the pairs have been formed. I don't think that Jaune Arc is ready for Beacon, no matter what the transcripts say. Still, I guess Pyrrha had better luck than the Schnee. Poor Weiss, she's condemned to spend the rest of her stay in Beacon with the Ruby girl. Anyway, what did you use as relics this year? Whatever it is we should burn it if Ruby touches it. Ozpin?

_Ozpin is observing Weiss and Ruby._

* * *

_Weiss is dragging Ruby through the forest._

**Ruby** : Where are we going?

 **Weiss** : To the forest temple.

 **Ruby** : You know where it is?

 **Weiss** : No, I don't.

 **Ruby** : Then how do you know we are in the right way?

_Weiss turns and slaps Ruby._

**Weiss** : Do you know where the temple is or how to get there?

 **Ruby** : Nope. Sorry.

_A Nevermore flies over them._

**Ruby** : Wait. We could use the Nevermore to get a better view of the forest.

 **Weiss** : ( _Sigh)_ I hate to admit it, but that sounds like a pretty decent idea.

 **Ruby** : Thank you Weiss.

_Weiss jumps on Ruby's back and pulls her hair._

**Weiss** : Go my disgusting partner!

_Ruby uses Crescent Rose to reach the Nevermore while carrying Weiss on her back._

* * *

_Blake and Yang reach the temple, a circular stone structure with various platform with golden and black chess pieces on top of them._

**Yang** : Think this is it?

 **Blake** : Sure. It seems like the chess pieces are the relics.

_Yang picks the golden knight piece._

**Yang** : ( _Singing)_ My little pony, my little pony. I used to wond…

 **Blake** : ( _Interrupting Yang_ ) Yang, please.

 **Yang** : Sorry.

* * *

_Jaune and Pyrrha find a cave. Jaune makes a torch and they walk into the cave thinking it's the temple. Jaune trips and the torch falls into a puddle of water. They keep venturing further into the cave until they find a golden object. Jaune grabs the object thinking it's the relic but a grimm face glows in the dark. Pyrrha runs out of the cave followed by a Death Stalker with Jaune hanging from its tail._

**Jaune** : Help me Pyrrha, this is not a relic!

 **Pyrrha** : Whatever you do don't let…

_Jaune lets go, getting rocketed towards the forest again._

**Pyrrha:**...go.

_Pyrrha runs in the same direction Jaune got rocketed._

* * *

_Yang and Blake are talking when Blake points up._

**Blake** : ( _Pointing to the sky)_ Ruby Rose!

 **Yang** : What?

_Yang looks up. Her sister is falling from the sky._


	5. Volume 1 Episode 5: Players and Pieces

_Ruby and Weiss are on the back of a giant Nevermore._

**Weiss** : This was a terrible idea Ruby Rose, I don't know why I let you drag me into this.

 **Ruby** : But you said it was a great idea just ten minutes ago. You agreed to this!

 **Weiss** : Shut up!

_Weiss kicks Ruby off the Nevermore._

* * *

_Yang gets ready to punch Ruby in the face as soon as she's about to land so she can take profit of her falling speed to deal way more damage than she has ever dealt before to her little sister, but Jaune collides with Ruby in mid air causing her to fall on a nearby tree instead of her sister's fist._

**Yang** : Damn, that Jaune boy ruined my plan to blow off Ruby's head with a single hit.

 **Blake** : You should look at the bright side of things. He saved you from touching Ruby Rose.

 **Yang** : I guess you're right.

_Ruby is dizzy. She shakes her head and looks around once the dizziness passed. She sees Jaune hanging upside-down from a branch of the tree._

**Ruby** : Hey Jaune, let me help you get down.

 **Jaune** : No! Don't touch me!

 **Ruby** : Awww, come on. I just want to help you.

_Ruby grabs Jaune's hand to help him get down from the branch but Jaune starts shaking his arms, making Ruby lose balance and fall off the tree._

**Ruby** : ( _Looking up to Jaune_ ) Why did you do that? I was trying to help you.

 **Jaune** : I'd rather stay here until I die out of starvation than letting you touch me Ruby Rose! You are the most disgusting living being in all of Remnant. Don't you ever try to touch me again!

 **Ruby** : ( _Lowers her head and starts speaking in a sad tone_ ) I'm sorry, I just wanted to help you.

_Ruby sees Yang and Blake and starts running towards them for some consolation. Blake takes out Gambol Shroud before Ruby reaches them and starts waving it to scare off Ruby._

**Blake** : ( _Waving Gambol Shroud)_ Get away from us, you filthy stupid girl! I won't stop waving my weapon, if you get into its range it will be only your fault whatever happens to you.

 **Ruby** : ( _Stops_ ) Alright, fine. I won't come closer.

 _Yang picks up a rock from the ground and throws it to Ruby_.

 **Yang** : Leave!

 **Ruby** : ( _Scared_ ) Alright, I'll leave, don't hit me sis!

 **Yang** : What did you say?

_Yang starts walking towards Ruby to give her a beating but an Ursa comes out of the bushes, interrupting them. The Ursa falls onto the ground revealing Nora and Ren, who were riding the Ursa. Nora runs to the temple and picks up the golden rook chess piece._

**Nora** : ( _Singing_ ) I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle.

 **Ren** : Nora!

_Nora stops singing and Yang starts walking towards Ruby again. Before she reaches her little sister Pyrrha comes from between the bushes being chased by a Death Stalker. Pyrrha is thrown against the same tree Jaune is hanging from. She helps Jaune get off the tree._

**Jaune** : Thank you Pyrrha!

 **Pyrrha** : You're welcome.

_Pyrrha notices Ruby. She picks a branch from the tree an approaches the girl. Yang stops._

**Pyrrha** : Are you Ruby Rose?

 **Ruby** : Yes. Who are…?

_Pyrrha starts poking Ruby's face with the branch, interrupting her question._

**Pyrrha** : Ewww, gross.

 **Yang** : Pyrrha please, get away from her. I'm going to give her a beating.

 **Pyrrha** : I'm sorry!

_Pyrrha gets away from Ruby._

**Yang** : Alright, if someone else interrupts me, they'll take the beating instead of Ruby.

_Yang starts walking towards Ruby again when Weiss suddenly falls from the sky, getting in Yang's way._

**Weiss** : Nailed it!

_Yang takes Myrtenaster from Weiss' hands and throws it away._

**Yang** : You sure nailed it.

 **Weiss** : ( _Confused_ ) What?

_Yang throws Weiss onto the ground and gets on top of her. Yang starts punching her in the face, Ruby starts laughing as she, for once, is not the one taking Yang's beating._

**Weiss** : ( _Crying_ ) Someone help me please!

 **Jaune** : I would help you snow angel, but Yang is scary.

 **Ruby** : ( _Pointing at Weiss and laughing at her_ ) That's what you get for torturing me before!

_Yang finishes. Weiss starts crawling away from Yang._

**Weiss** : Someone call a doctor, please!

_Ruby steps on Weiss._

**Ruby** : ( _Laughing_ ) Stop exaggerating Weiss, you're being selfish.

_Ruby takes out Crescent Rose in gun form and aims it at Weiss' head. Ruby shoots, but Pyrrha uses her polarity to make Ruby miss the shot. Ruby steps back, she falls on her knees and starts crying as she realizes that she just tried to kill a human, her huntress partner. Yang, Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha give Ruby a look of disapproval, Ren and Nora help Weiss stand up. Weiss is shocked because she almost lost her life._

* * *

_After a while, the Death Stalker and the Nevermore come back attracted by the negative emotions of the group. Jaune and Ruby pick a relic each one before the grimm reach the group._

_Jaune proposes to run away, but Weiss shock prevents her from moving. Ruby looks at Weiss, then she looks at the grimm._

**Ruby** : Take Weiss somewhere safe. I'll take care of the grimm.

_Ruby runs towards the Death Stalker and shoots at it, but her bullets don't hurt it. She tries to run away but the Nevermore nails her cape to the ground. The Death Stalker is about to kill Ruby when suddenly Weiss jumps between them and freezes the Death Stalker's stinger to the ground._

**Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) Why?

 **Weiss** : I am a huntress Ruby, not an assassin. I kill grimm to save humans, even if that human is the most disgusting and obnoxious living being in all of Remnant.

_Ruby kneels before Weiss and starts crying at her feet as she sees the greatness of the girl she was about to kill._

**Ruby** : ( _Crying_ ) I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Forgive me please! I am the worst!

 **Weiss** : Yes, you are. Now, stand up. We have to run before the Nevermore comes back.

 **Ruby** : ( _Smiling_ ) Yes!

_The girls run away with the rest of the group._

* * *

_When the group is crossing a stone bridge back to the top of the cliff where Ozpin is they are attacked by the Nevermore again. The Nevermore destroys the bridge, splitting the team in two. In one side of the bridge Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. In the other side Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. The Nevermore attacks Ruby's group while the Death Stalker reaches Jaune's group._

**Jaune** : Pyrrha, the tail!

 **Pyrrha** : Got it!

_Pyrrha uses her shield to slice the Death Stalker's tail, making its stinger fall on its head._

**Jaune** : Hammer time!

_Ren grabs Nora and throws her up. Nora uses Magnhild to nail the stinger into the Death Stalker's head, killing it._

_On the other side of the bridge the Nevermore is about to attack again when Ruby and Weiss look at each other in the eyes._

**Ruby and Weiss** : White flower!

_Weiss creates an ice glyph in front of Ruby. Ruby starts shooting at the Nevermore through the glyph, freezing it a little with each shot until its wings are completely frozen. The Nevermore falls off the cliff to its death._

**Yang** : ( _Looking at Blake_ ) Well, we'll have to wait to the next fight.

 **Blake** : Sure.

* * *

_Five people are sitting around a large table with seven chairs. A man with an elegant moustache, a girl in red with a scar on her eye, a huge man with hair on his arms, an scorpion grimm and a lady that looks like a hybrid between a grimm and a human. Next to the girl in the red dress there are two young people, one is a silver-haired boy with a smug expression on his face, the other is a green-haired girl wearing an skimpy outfit._

**Salem** : Doctor Watts, report.

 **Watts** : The girl has made it into Beacon as planned. There was an unexpected event though.

 **Salem** : What was it?

 **Watts** : She… tried to kill the Schnee. She failed though, so there shouldn't be any problems for now.

 **Salem** : I see. ( _Notices a troubled expression on Emerald's face)_ Is something wrong child? Feel free to share what you feel.

 **Emerald** : I think this is too cruel.

 **Tyrian** : ( _Laughing)_ What do you mean?

 **Emerald** : Those who are insulting, humiliating and hurting her. They were once her family, her friends, her teachers. This is sad to watch.

 **Tyrian** : An eye for an eye! You know what else is sad to watch? ( _Points at Cinder_ ) Look at her, deprived of her voice and her eye. She wanted power and respect and now she's a frail girl who can't even talk to defend herself.

_Cinder tries to respond but she can't talk. She looks frustrated as she has to let Tyrian keep on with his speech._

**Tyrian** : ( _Laughing)_ See? Really sad. And whose fault is that Cinder ended up in such state? That girl you're feeling pity for! Do you think she deserves any compassion? Will you forgive her for what she did to Cinder on top of Beacon's tower?

 **Emerald** : I won't. Sorry, I was a fool for thinking like that.

 **Salem** : It's fine child, despite what Ozpin wants the world to believe, we are no monsters. It's good that you are able to have feelings such as compassion, just don't let those feelings blind you from what we are doing and why we are doing it. ( _Turns to Watts_ ) Anyway, I think Emerald made a good point. We want a broken silver-eyed warrior, not a dead silver-eyed warrior. If the girl commits suicide or she does anything that gets her arrested and killed we won't have any use for her. Watts, make at least someone be nice to her, we need her alive.

 **Watts** : As you wish, I'll make the Schnee and the blond guy be nicer to her.

_Watts leaves the room._

* * *

_Ozpin and four young huntsmen are on the auditorium's stage._

**Ozpin** : Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From now on you'll be team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester.

_The audience clap. Team CRNL get off the stage. Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren and Nora get on the stage._

**Ozpin** : Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and Pyrrha Nikos. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From now on you'll be team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc.

_The audience clap. Team JNPR get off the stage. Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee get on the stage._

**Ozpin** : Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From now on you'll be team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose.

_The audience start booing. Ruby tries to lighten the mood with a joke._

**Ruby** : Are you saying boo or are you saying boo-by?

_Weiss, Yang and Blake take their hands to their faces._

**Cardin** : ( _Pointing at Ruby_ ) That joke was unfunny and unoriginal! Kill her!

_All Beacon students take out their weapons and start getting on the stage. Ruby looks at Ozpin._

**Ozpin** : ( _Holding his cane in battle position)_ I second the motion.

_Ruby gets out of the auditorium and starts running for her life as Ozpin and all Beacon students are chasing her to kill her._


	6. Volume 1 Episode 6: The Badge and the Burden

_Weiss Schnee is sleeping when suddenly Ruby Rose approaches her and starts blowing a whistle next to her ear. Weiss wakes up and takes the whistle from Ruby's hand._

**Weiss** : ( _Annoyed_ ) Do you think this is funny? I should take this whistle and shove it up your ass!

 **Ruby** : I'm sorry! I thought it would be nice to wake up early so we could take breakfast together, unpack and clean our room.

 **Weiss** : ( _Sigh_ ) It's your fault that I'm still tired. Yang and I had to stay awake until midnight to convince Ozpin and everybody else not to kill you for that stupid pun you made last night.

 **Ruby** : Sorry.

 **Weiss** : Anyway, let's get started.

_Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang unpack and start ordering the room. After they finish the room is still a mess, there's not enough space._

**Weiss** : This is not going to work.

 **Yang** : Maybe we should ditch some stuff.

 **Blake** : We could ditch your sister, I don't want her near my things.

 **Ruby** : We could, or we could ditch the beds and replace them with… bunkbeds!

 **Weiss** : Well, I'd like to keep Ruby here so I can torture her whenever I'm bored.

 **Yang** : I said I would punch your face every morning if we ended up in the same team, I won't be able to do so if you're not here.

 **Blake** : Well, we should put it to a vote.

 **Ruby** : I think we just did.

_Ruby, Weiss and Yang thumb up, Blake thumbs down. They put Ruby's bed on top of Weiss' bed, hanging from the ceiling. Blake's bed is on the other side of the room. Yang's bed is above Blake's bed, on top of four piles of books, one on top of each of Blake's bed posts._

**Ruby** : Done! Now our second order of business is… classes. At nine o'clock we have…

 **Weiss** : Nine o'clock? That's in five minutes!

 **Ruby** : Oh no, we're going to be late!

 **Yang** : Don't worry, I know a shortcut.

_Yang blinks at Blake. Blake opens the window._

**Ruby** : Really? What is it?

 **Yang** : Let me show you…

_Yang grabs Ruby and throws her out the window. Ruby falls to the ground and her aura gets depleted. She manages to stand up but she can barely walk and falls on her knees after a couple steps. Her teammates pass by her side running to class._

**Ruby** : ( _Crawling_ ) Wait! Don't leave me!

_Weiss, Blake and Yang ignore Ruby. Ruby crawls under a tree. She sits under the tree while crying until her aura is restored and she's able to walk again._

* * *

_An elder teacher is giving a lesson about the different kinds of grimm creatures that live in Remnant when someone knocks at the door._

**Port** : Get in!

_Ruby opens the door and gets into the classroom._

**Ruby** : I'm sorry. ( _Looks at her teammates_ ) I fell asleep.

 **Port** : Ruby Rose, you interrupted my lesson, the least you could do is kneeling before your classmates and apologizing to them for your interruption.

 **Ruby** : Yes sir.

_Ruby gets in front of her classmates and kneels before them._

**Ruby** : I'm sorry everyone, I swear this won't happen again. Please forgive me.

 **Port** : Nice. You can stand up now.

 **Ruby** : Shall I take a seat?

 **Port** : That won't be necessary. ( _Turns towards the class_ ) Alright everyone, now it's time for a practical lesson. As huntsmen and huntresses ( _Blinks at Yang_ ) you'll find yourselves in situations when you won't be able to fight back. Maybe you have lost your weapon, maybe it got destroyed, maybe you lost a part of your body. Whatever the reason is, when this happens you should be able to take a beating until your teammates come to your rescue, that's why Ruby has volunteered herself to put up an endurance demonstration. For this practical lesson young Ms. Rose will be blindfolded and handcuffed while she tries to survive the attack of a grimm creature.

 **Ruby** : I'll do my best!

 **Port** : You better do. You're a huntress in training now. I won't move a single finger to save you if you are about to die.

 **Ruby** : Yes sir.

_Port blindfolds and handcuffs Ruby. Ruby's classmates take pictures of her while she's like that. Professor Port uses his axe to open a cage. A Boarbatusk comes out of the cage and charges against Ruby, throwing her against the wall. Ruby stands up but the Boarbatusk rolls into a ball and spins against her, making her fall flat to the ground. Ruby's classmates take out their scrolls and start recording and taking pictures of the beating. After five minutes of being charged and thrown from one side to the other of the classroom while her classmates laugh at her, Ruby stands up and smiles._

**Ruby** : I'm fine! This is nothing compared with what I've been through!

_Ruby's classmates start booing her and the Boarbatusk charges against her once more. This time Ruby falls in a bad position and only her aura saves her from breaking her neck and dying, but it gets depleted. Ruby notices this and starts crying in fear for her life._

**Ruby** : ( _Crying)_ Stop this please!

 **Port** : Haha! I warned you young lady.

_Ruby's blindfold starts getting wet with her tears as the Boarbatusk starts charging for the last time. Ruby's classmates start cheering at the Boarbatusk and laughing at Ruby except for Weiss, who jumps between the Boarbatusk and Ruby, saving her life. Weiss blocks the Boarbatusk with a glyph and stabs it in the tummy. The Boarbatusk dies and everybody starts booing Weiss._

**Weiss** : Shut up!

_Everybody shuts up._

**Weiss** : How can you laugh and be happy while a grimm is about to kill someone right in front of you? We are huntsmen and huntresses, our duty is to protect people from grimm, even if the person who is being attacked is Ruby Rose. I hate her, I hate her more than anything in this world, but I didn't come to Beacon for this, I came because I want to defend those who can't defend themselves, because I don't want to see people dying in front of me if I can prevent it. I came here because as a Schnee I want to…

_The ring bells interrupting Weiss' speech. Everybody leaves and Port takes off Ruby's blindfold and handcuffs, then he approaches Weiss._

**Port** : Your attitude disappoints me Ms. Schnee. I want to talk with you later.

_Port leaves. Weiss looks down at Ruby._

**Ruby** : Thank you Weiss, you saved me again.

 **Weiss** : Shut up. I just did what was right.

_Weiss leaves._

* * *

_Professor Port is in the rooftop of Beacon when Weiss comes in._

**Port** : Why did you do that?

 **Weiss** : I already said what I had to say.

 **Port** : Do you think that because you're rich you are better than everybody else? That you can judge what is right and what is wrong?

 **Weiss** : That's not true. Anybody could see that what was happening in that classroom is wrong.

 **Port** : Listen to me young lady, the girl you just saved is Ruby Rose.

 **Weiss** : I know, that doesn't make what I did any less right.

 **Port** : Think about what you are doing Schnee. If you keep defending that girl, I can tell you, your stay at Beacon won't be very pleasant.

 **Weiss** : Is that all?

 **Port** : For now.

 **Weiss:** Alright then.

_Weiss leaves._

* * *

_Ozpin comes across Ruby during her way back to the dorms._

**Ozpin** : I see you survived your first day of classes.

 **Ruby** : Yes, but I almost die.

 **Ozpin** : Too bad you didn't.

 **Ruby** : Why do you say that? Why is everybody against me? I just want to be a hero, to save the weak and help the needed.

 **Ozpin** : Sometimes bad things just happen.

 **Ruby** : But this is not a coincidence. Why me? What did I do wrong?

 **Ozpin** : Being born. Your very existence is your biggest sin.

_Ozpin leaves._

**Ruby** : ( _To herself)_ I don't get it.

_Ruby keeps following her way back to the dorms._

* * *

_Ruby, Blake and Yang are asleep. Weiss wakes up Ruby._

**Ruby** : Weiss?

 **Weiss** : ( _Whispering_ ) Be quiet. I've been thinking about the first time we met. I stabbed you twice, that was wrong. I want to make up for that to you.

_Weiss gets on top of Ruby._

**Ruby** : What are you going to do?

 **Weiss** : Just be quiet and let me do my thing.

_Weiss takes of Ruby's pajama top and starts kissing her in the neck._

**Ruby** : Weiss…

 **Weiss** : What?

 **Ruby** : Thank you. It's been years since the last time someone kissed me.

 **Weiss** : Shut up. I still don't like you. I think you are stupid and disgusting.

_Weiss French kisses Ruby._

**Ruby** : I love you.

 **Weiss** : I hate you.

_Weiss sneaks her hand under Ruby's pants. The camera moves to a shot of team RWBY's room window and Ruby starts moaning. Ruby moans get louder and louder as the scene slowly fades to black until Ruby lets out a pleasure scream._


End file.
